customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mission: Lord Darkus
Chapter 1 Blaze, a rookie member of the XY Team was on patrol. He was happy that in a few hours, he would join the others in a good game of Robo-ball. After escaping some meteorites, he got a message. Zib told him they had recieved a distress call from a planet not far away from Blaze. Zib said it was from someone who call himself Lord Darkus. In a few seconds, Blaze was on his way to the planet. After landing, Blaze discovered that everything had been destroyed. No signs of life anywhere. Blaze walked into a cavern, without to realizing that a zombie-like creature coming towards him. The zombie walked into the cavern, sealed it and trapped Blaze inside. After a little fight, Blaze killed the zombie. Without a way out of the cavern, Blaze continued deeper into the cavet. After a few moments, the hero discovered a large dark creature on a throne full of skulls. The creature said: "Greetings, hero. Welcome to my lair. I'm lord Darkus, the conqueror of this planet. Why did I call you? Because I need your ship to travel to my planet where I will bring the population here, zombified. And there's nothing you can do to stop me! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Right as he finished, two zombies attacked Blaze, taking him out. Chapter 2 Boulder was ready to play Robo-ball. Plasmus came. They were ready to play. Elektra and Solaris hurried to come. Elektra asked: -Hey, mind if we join? -No. But now now will be to easy. There's four of us, six of them, said Plasmus. -Don't worry, I'll ask for more. But anyway, where's Blaze? said Boulder. He should be here by now. -Maybe he's lost in space, you know him, said Solaris, that always hated the younger hero. Now let's play, continued him. After a game against twenty players, the heroes whinned. But was easy anyway. They couldn't talk about it, because Chromius came in. He said that they're needed. At the mission control, Zib said that Blaze was on a rescue mission, but he should come back. His signal was also gone. But the heroes had to save their teammate, so they gained an upgrade and traveled to the zombie-planet. But they didn't know what danger lurks in there. Chapter 3 The Hero craft landed on the zombie-planet. All of them were shocked by the fact that everything was wretched. Plasmus finally got Blaze's signal and he, Boulder, Elektra, Chromius and Solaris hurried there. They found Blaze's body and a infecting device that stayed on the Hero's core. Boulder ripped the device to prevent the Hero from becoming a zombie. Plasmus brought his medical kit and healed Blaze, who was still alive. He was happy to see his teammates, and told them everything. However, Solaris didn't showed that he believes the rookie. When Darkus run near them, Solaris ran after him, and Chromius and Blaze couldn't stop him. Solaris run after the dark Lord, but a dark blast sent him against a large rock. Before he got up, Darkus picked him by the throat and lifted the Hero in the air. Darkus said: -I'm happy that you came here! You all will make good zombies in my army. And your ship will be of use to gather all my army and conquer the galaxy. -Nice plan, eh? Some zombies, conquer the world... I wonder if Hero Factory will let you do so, said Solaris. Darkus, annoyed, smacked the hero, and hold him stuck to the ground with his foot. -Shut up, said the dark lord, while holding a device like the one on Blaze. It's time to take your medicine! said the mad villain, before placing it on the Hero's hero core, making him to get offline. Chapter 4 Plasmus and Elektra found Solaris's body. The plasma hero healed Solaris just as he did with Blaze. When the gold hero awakened, Plasmus asked: -You all right, Solaris? -Ungh... What happened? -We found you here, offline, with this device that we found on Blaze too, said Elektra. -Ah... I remember... That Darkus freak attacked me and infected me... Bad idea I didn't believed Blaze... -Yeah, now we should go back at the others. Chromius is worried. The heroes arrived at the ship. Chromius was angry. -Solaris, you shouldn't have run after Darkus. You could get killed! You're already wounded. -Yeah? Well I guess that this is my style. Ops, I forgot: I'm just a rookie, after all. Blaze, who arrived from the ship with the shiny new upgrade, was tossed aside by an angry Solaris. -Hey, be careful with my armor! You could have scratched it! -Shut up with your armour and all, said Solaris, who got in the ship. "What's up with him?" thought Blaze. The heroes weren't aware that a zombie was looking at them... Chapter 5 Next day, Solaris awake after a long night. He looked for his teammates, but only found Blaze. He discovered that their ship was devastated and Blaze's ship was missing. He awoke Blaze: -Blaze, wake up! The others are missing! -Wha...? This can't be good. The two heroes got outside the ship to see some battle damages on the ground. After Blaze discovered a chunk of Chromius's armour and a zombie claw near it, the rookie told Solaris: -My friend... We're on our own. Category:Stories Category:Ongoing Stories